Demon's Theme
by sherlockintheTARDISwiththesalt
Summary: Cas is a piano composer and Dean is known as a criminal called the Demon, miscommunication follows.
1. Chapter 1

Demon's Theme

Cas was tired. It had been another long day of writing music that resulted in nothing but a few crumpled papers and a missing lunch. He looked out the window, the suns light was already fading, another day wasted. There wasn't a whole lot for him to be doing, that was for sure, but for not doing much other than sitting at the piano staring into space, he was damn tired. After all the hard work he'd put into his last piece, a sad, lonely, forlorn thing, he'd been rejected brutally and told to come back when he'd written "something that people will listen to".

He sighed and stood from his place on the stool, throwing down his music staff paper and pen and walked the bedroom of the apartment. Just as he was laying down, he heard a bang, like a gunshot, from the alley outside his window. He rushed out to the fire escape and looked down. At first all he could see was a dark shape in the quickly fading light of day, but then the shape took the form of a man partially sprawled on the pavement. Cas climbed down to the lower portion of the escape and pushed down the ladder that was fixed there. As soon as his feet his the ground he was moving toward the figure.

"Are you alright?" He called out cautiously. The figure didn't respond. Cas moved closer and felt something thick and wet under his foot. He stepped back and looked down to find his foot covered in a dark, thick, warm, fluid. Blood. Startled, Cas reached out to the person huddled close to the ground. "Are yo-" He was cut off by a hand grabbing his wrist and shoving him roughly away to land painfully on the ground.

"Hey!" He shouted and tried to stand. He moaned and dropped back down to the ground. A soft shuffle echoed off the enclosing walls of the alley and he looked up, the figure had vanished and Cas looked around for him to no avail. He pushed himself up off the pavement and staggered to the fire escape. The man had been strong and Cas had landed with his ankle twisted at a bad angle. He pulled himself up the stairs, wincing and dropped onto his bed, thinking about the strange figure. After a minute or so of pondering the encounter, Cas flipped on the tv and switched it to the news.

"And just this evening, another store appears to have been broken into by the cities new criminal that police have been referring to as the Demon." Stated a reporter on the nightly news. Cas sat up and listened closer, "After breaking into a jewelry store without taking anything, the Demon was chased by the authorities until he disappeared without a trace. However, one police woman, Jo Harvelle, managed to shoot him in the side. If you have any information about this criminal, please contact the authorities." Cas stopped listening and remembered the way the figure in the alley had been bleeding and realized that he had come face to face with none other than the Demon.

A few minutes after his realization, Cas limped over to the piano to compose another song. This time it came easily, a slower, darker piece that changed from minor to major and suddenly fell back minor. He jotted the last few notes and rests down onto his paper and finally looked up from his work. The clock said midnight, he'd been working for hours on end, but this piece was worth it. He played through the entire thing, adding dynamics and feeling. He took his pen and labeled the piece, 'Demon's Theme'.

He crawled into bed and fell asleep thinking of a mysterious stranger cover in blood and completely unaware of the bright green eyes watching him through the window.  
~

In the morning, Cas awoke with a start, the events of the previous day returning to his mind with a jolt. He rubbed his face and inched out of bed. He found his ankle to still be painful to walk on, but he ate and got ready paying no mind to it. After his normal morning routine was finished, Cas grabbed his trench coat and keys and left his apartment to limp his way down to a few of the recording studios.

He started with Balthazar, who, when he arrived, raised his eyebrows and gestured to the piano. Cas nodded and took a seat, placing his music on the piano and his hands on the keys. Taking a deep breath he began to play, losing himself to his music and his mind straying to thoughts of the Demon. He struck the last, low chord and let it ring out and Balthazar clapped behind him.

"That was not what I was expecting it to be." He stated.

"Is that good or bad."

"Good, for you." He paused, "What was your inspiration for this piece, Castiel?"

Cas hesitated a moment, he could admit to encountering the Demon. "I was watching a crime movie and it just came to me." He lied.

"Well that's lucky for you. You have a recording session, tomorrow at 2 PM sharp, don't be late." And with that Balthazar turned to leave, "Oh and Castiel? What shall we call this piece?"

"De-" Cas stopped himself before he finished the name, "Uh, D-Dean's Theme."  
~

Cas smiled to himself, he had actually had a successful piece something different than all the plain melodies he played, something with more feeling than that. He hummed happily as he walked down the street, going nowhere in particular. Suddenly, he found himself being tugged into a dim alleyway and shoved against the wall.

"Did you tell anyone about what you saw?" A low voice demanded.

Cas pressed into the wall, away from the shadowed figure, The Demon. "What? No! Why? Who are you?" Cas stumbled over his words.

"Good." The Demon let go of Cas and reached down to grab the sheet music Cas had dropped. When he saw the title of the song he froze. "Demon's Theme. Is that what they call me now?"

"I-uh- yes. I actually changed the name. It's Dean's theme now, no one knows its about you." Cas said hurriedly.

"Dean? Why Dean?" The Demon asked, a slight tone of fear along the edge of his voice.

"I don't know... It just happened... Why does it matter, as long as its not Demons theme no one will know I met you."

"It's nothing, it's just Dean... That's my..." He trailed off, shoving the paper back at Cas and moving to leave.

Cas caught his wrist, "Who are you?"

The Demon tore away. "No one bad." He replied before disappearing into the dark.

Cas stood for a moment, shocked, and then hurried out into the street, heading toward the park to take a walk. While he was walking he was lost in thought and he didn't notice that he was going the wrong way or that the streets were empty save for one person.

The man behind him tackled Cas into a side street and he felt a knife pressed to his throat. "What do you know about the Demon?!" The man demanded.

Cas tried to move away from the knife blade and wriggled under the man's tight grip. "What? I don't even know him! He keeps running into me! I don't know anything!"

The man pressed on the knife harder and growled, "I know you're lying to me. You know his name, I'm sure of it, you're working with the son of a bitch."

"What? No! He's a criminal! He should be arrested for all those robberies."

"You're a good actor, but I know you're his bitch, he's been following you everywhere like bugs follow light." The man chuckled and pulled out another knife, making a long slow gash in Cas' arm, "Heard you even wrote him a love song. Do you lo-" He was cut off by a violent blow and rolled off of Cas.

"You should be more careful, you could've been killed." Came the Demon's voice.

"That is unbelievably cliche." Cas stands, hand over the injury and backing away from the unconscious man and the Demon, "I bet you say that to all the people you rescue, oh wait, you don't rescue, you rob."

"I don't rob, I can explain."

"Oh don't even start. I've seen the news, you're a criminal, no better than him." Cas nodded to the man with the knives. He instantly regretted the action, as it made him dizzy and he swayed where he stood.

"That's not true." The Demon protested, catching sight of the cut, "Let me help you, you might die from blood loss with a cut like that."

"I don't need your help. I can handle this by myself."

"I bet you say that to all the handsome men who rescue you." The Demon replied, "I'm serious, let me help you. At least let me keep you from passing out in a dark alley."

"Handsome men?" Cas scoffed, "I'm serious, too, I can handle this." He turned and began to quickly walk away, ignoring the dizziness to the point where he barely noticed as he collapsed on the pavement out cold.

"'I can handle it', he said." The Demon snapped and hoisted Cas up on his back and scaled the wall, heading toward Cas' apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke to the soft sound of a guitar and someone singing Hey Jude. The Demon. He stumbled out of bed, holding his head in his hands. His arm was fully bandaged though his head hurt like hell and the sun hung low over the horizon. When he made it into the piano room he was greeted by the Demon's deep voice singing softly; "Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her now go and get her, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." The voice stopped when Cas entered the room and the Demon looked up, setting the guitar aside.

"Sorry. I found your guitar, I couldn't resist." He was still in his light black clothes and red mask, but his weapons were gone and he seemed more at ease.

"I thought I said I didn't need your help. I don't make friends with criminals."

"I'm not a criminal. And you did need my help, or you'd still be in the cold, dark alley."

Cas sighed and frowned, "How long was I out?"

"About a day." The Demon replied casually, as if being unconscious for a day was no big deal.

"A day?! What about my recording session?" Cas shouted, panic creeping into his voice.

The Demon smiled, "Calm down, I rescheduled. You'll be going in tomorrow at 10 AM."

"Y-you rescheduled?" He felt his knees start to give out under him and he steadied himself on a nearby chair, "How? How long have you been here?" Cas demanded as the Demon slid from where he was sitting over to where Cas stood and wrapped an arm around him, supporting the majority of his weight.

"I've been here since I brought you. Didn't want to leave you alone in case something else happened. Oh and I called your recording studio and informed them that you were to stay in bed, Doctor's- my- orders."

"You impersonated my doctor?"

"Wouldn't say impersonated... more borrowed his identity.

"You disgust me." Cas struggled to get out of The Demon's grip to no avail.

"I'm not a criminal!" The Demon protested.

"Not a criminal?!" Cas cried, "How can you even say that? I know how many places you've robbed! How many people you've killed when they get in your way!"

"You don't understand." The Demon protested quietly, sadly, "No one does. No one gives me a chance to explain."

Cas opened his mouth to reply but the deep sadness in the Demon's eyes made him hesitate. Instead he let himself be led to his bed and carefully laid down.

"Tell me." Cas whispered, "Tell me what I don't understand."

The Demon pause, considering the offer, "I can't, not now, there's too much risk."

"So first you get my sympathy and then you tell me that you can't actually tell me anything about you? Not even your name?" Cas scoffed.

"No, I mean there's too much risk of people watching, for example the guy who attack you earlier. What did he say to you?"

"Whatever." Cas rolled his eyes, "He said I was working for you, he knew that I wrote a song about you, he knew you've been following me and he asked…" He trailed off, cursing himself for bringing that up.

"He asked you what? Castiel, this could be important!"

Cas blushed and looked away, "He asked me if we were lovers."

"Oh." Heat flooded the Demon's cheeks, matching their color to Cas', "Oh, that's not… relevant."

Cas laughed, "Why would he think we're lovers? I don't even know your name."

"Dean." The Demon replied barely audibly after a short pause and he cleared his throat to compose himself, "The name's Dean"

Cas looked back at the Demon- Dean- and furrowed his brow, "Dean? Like the name of my piece? Is that why you sounded scared when you saw the new name?"

"Yes." Dean said quietly.

"Dean." Cas said the name, trying it out, "But if you don't rob, and you're not a criminal, then why do you let yourself be called the Demon?"

"Because I'm no hero either. Maybe some good things come from my efforts, but in the eyes of everyone else and myself, I am just as much of a bad guy as the people who do rob those banks." Dean looked down, closing his eyes, "If I were to tell everyone what I was doing, no one would believe me. And if they did, I'd be called a hero and turned into something I'm not. I'm no better than the criminals."

"But you're not a criminal."

Dean gave a small smile, "You don't know that Cas, I haven't told you my story yet."

Cas tilted his head to the side, "Did you just call me Cas?"

"I… uh, yeah. Sorry." Dean apologized, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's okay." Cas smiled and noticed for the first time the luminous green eyes hidden behind the Demon's black mask, "I like it."

"Well, Cas, I think you should get some more rest. And don't forget you have that recording session." Dean replied with a grin as he turned to walk to the window. He pushed it open and climbed onto the frame, perched like a bird, "Until next time, Cas." He pushed away from the window and disappeared from view.

Cas bolted to the window with a gasp just in time to see the outline of a dark figure against the pale sky. "Goodbye…Dean."

A chill washed over Cas, waking him from his sleep and shaking him from his dreams of jumping over rooftops and black masks. He rolled out of bed and walked over to the window to close it. He hesitated, hands hovering over the frame and turned away instead to sit at the piano. Once again he played the strange melody if Dean's Theme as let the notes ring out into the night and up over the city. He played for a long time, improvising new parts, trying different things. Eventually, he got back up and returned to the window, this time pushing it back into place.

"So you're just gonna shut me out now, Cas?" A deep voice came from outside, "And I thought we were friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Cas jumped back from the window, startled by the sudden appearance of the voice. "Dean? You scared me!"

Dean appeared in the window with a smug smile on his face and his black clothes still in place, "I couldn't resist. I was in the neighborhood and I heard my song."

"Don't use the 'was in the neighborhood' trick on me. What were you actually doing?" Cas crossed his arms.

"What? Am I not allowed to stop by and visit a friend?"

"It's past midnight, Dean."

"Fine, so I may or may not have been… otherwise engaged before I heard you playing."

"Meaning…?"

"Jesus, Cas, can't a guy have some privacy?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not when that guy is supposedly a dangerous criminal."

"I thought you said I wasn't a criminal! God, I save your life, and carry you home and what thanks do I get? Still just a criminal." Dean sighed and leaned on the window, "I mean, Cas, I'm getting mixed signals here, buddy."

"I said 'supposedly' did I not?"

"So you don't think I'm a criminal?"

"No! Maybe. I don't know! I don't know what to think anymore, one day you're the most dangerous and wanted criminal in the city and now you're leaning on my window chatting with me after saving my life."

Cas threw his arms up and turned away before sitting on the bed and looking at Dean.

"Right. Well... I suppose that could be a little confusing, but-"

"A little confusing?!" Cas cut him off.

"Okay, really confusing. But I need to know, Cas, are you on my side or the real Demon's?"

"What if I'm on nobody's side?" Cas asked but stopped himself at the look Dean was giving him, "Yours."

"Good." Dean relaxed and moved to walk around the space, looking at the pictures on the walls.

Cas saw his eyes catch on one in particular, the one of Cas and another man standing under a waterfall and holding hands.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Um... no," Cas blushed, "that's my ex, Samandriel."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Dean moved on quickly from the photo, though he glance back briefly.

"No, no it's fine," Cas assured, "I don't know why I still have that up." He pushed away from the bed and walked to the picture, removing it from the was and avoiding looking too closely, in case he became too sentimental.

"Still, it's not polite to bring up someone's ex the first day that you know them."

"This isn't the first time we have met." Cas reminded.

"I am perfectly aware of that, but it is the first time we have met and acted like friends." Dean turned to face Cas, "Like an absurd, mismatched couple of friends." He chuckled, a low rumble in his chest.

"I suppose it is." He paused a smile slowly breaking over his face, "Friends with someone who everyone else in this city agrees is the most wanted fugitive."

"Are we friends?"

"I suppose we are."

"And do you _'suppose' _that anyone actually uses the word suppose anymore?"

"I suppose they do." Cas' laugh was cut short by a yawn, "I also suppose that it is about time for me to try to get some sleep.

"Well don't mind me, pretend I'm not even here." Dean said as he continued along the wall.

"Dean, I'd rather you not act as though you are in a YA novel and watch me while I sleep." Cas crossed his arms.

"Okay, have it your way then. I'll leave you alone, just make sure you don't get murdered or something." Dean turned away from the wall and returned to the window. He spun dramatically to face Cas and bow low to the ground with a smirk, "Have a lovely night your highness."

Cas rolled his eyes as he slipped under the sheets. "Goodnight Dean." He replied sarcastically. The moment before Dean kept away from the frame he called out, "Dean, wait!"

Dean glanced back to Cas, confusion taking over his face, "What?"

"Thank you. For saving my life, I owe you."

Dean's expression softened and he smiled, "Anytime, Cas." He perched on the windowsill and gave one last trademark wink before vanishing.

Cas opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by the light pouring through the window like golden syrup. It was a beautiful day outside, the sun a fiery ball suspended in a cloudless sky. He heaved himself to his feet and started with his day.

His morning routine completed, Cas grabbed his keys and headed out to Balthazar's for his recording session.

The session took little time and soon he had his very own copy of Dean's Theme which, played perfectly with notes in time and ringing clearly. He smiled to himself as he signed the last of the paper work and shook Balthazar's hand. He could only hope that his piece would get him enough to live off of until he could write more. As he walked out the door, his phone rang and he reached into the pocket of his trench coat to pull it out.

"Hello, this is Castiel."

"Hi Castiel, it's Ellen, from the bar, I just wanted to tell ya that you got the job. Sorry it took so long to get back to you but there were some complications."

"Oh!" Cas exclaimed, shocked by the unexpected news.

"Will you accept the job? 'Cause if you do you start today. I meant to call yesterday but something came up and we really need someone to help bartend this evening." Ellen said after a short pause.

"Yes, yes of course I will," Cas nodded as if Ellen could see him, "What time would you like me to be there?"

"Well it's your first day so… let's say 6? We'll already be open and everything will be ready when you get here."

"Thank you so much. I will be there."

"Well, see ya' then Castiel. You have a nice day, hon."

When the line went dead, Cas bounced on the balls of his feet before continuing on his way, taking a detour to the department store to buy some new clothes worthy of his new bartending job. A few pairs of black pants and a couple shirts later, he walked into his studio and sat down at the piano. He didn't play, just sat and looked at the mesmerizing spread of black and white keys along the length of the instrument. When he finally looked at his watch, the time was 5:34 and he gasped, hurrying to get ready quickly and make himself presentable.

He pulled on his trench coat over his dark clothes and set off for his first night of work.

Bartending was not his first choice of work but he had been turned down by every other job he applied for and good work was scarce. Instead of keeping his pride, he acknowledged the fact that he needed the job to keep an income that could sustain his needs, even if it was at the bare minimum. Besides, the Roadhouse was known as a reasonable place, maybe it cater to the most respectable of customers however, nothing was wrong with working there. As he pushed open the door, the smell of alcohol and smoke hit him along with the underlying scent of greasy food. It made his stomach churn and mouth water at the same time.

"You must be Castiel." A blonde woman called from behind the bar, eyebrow raised, she looked familiar, maybe Cas had seen her on TV, "Just on time, too."

"Johanna Beth, leave him alone!" Another, older women called out. Instantly, Castiel recognized the voice as Ellen's.

"It's fine, she wasn't bothering me." Cas replied, turning to Ellen with his hand outstretched, "it's nice to meet you, thank you for giving me this job."

"Course!" Ellen grinned and shook his hand firmly, "Now, you'll have a shift partner, I just hired him too though he's an old family friend. He's bound to be late today even though he swore to be on time. Any who, if he gives you any trouble, give a holler and I'll smack him upside the head."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary."

"We'll you never know with him." Ellen laughed and nodded to the door, "Speak of the devil."

(A/N: Right, so I've been away for a bit, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, while I was gone, I started writing the piano piece 'Demon's Theme' so I'll let you know when it's done, who knows, it might be cool... Thanks for reading guys!3)


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel turned his attention toward the entrance so his eyes fell on the man pushing open the door he had short hair and freckles with a muscular build. The first thing that hit Cas was that this man was... hot. The thought made him blush and look away. _This_ was the man he was going to be working with? Not that he had a problem with that.

"Hey Ellen!" The man called and Cas furrowed his brow, he could've swore he new that voice.

"You're late, boy!" Ellen scolded, "this is your new coworker, who was on time."

"I'm Castiel, it's nice to meet..." Cas said extending his hand but trailing off when he caught sight of the bright green eyes now focused on him.

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, but he shook Cas' hand. Cas' heart sped up, he had never seen Dean out of his all black outfit and he had already admitted to himself that he was attractive. He was going to be spending his days working in a bar with Dean.

"This is Dean..." Ellen said, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, "Do you two know each other?"

"No." Dean and Cas quickly replied simultaneously.

Ellen just hummed in response and turned to walk away, "Dean, you can show Cas the ropes, you know what to do."

"Cas what the hell are you doing working here? I thought you were a musician." Dean asked and pulled Cas off to the side as soon as Ellen was out of earshot.

"I need the extra money, I can't support myself on just the music I make. What are _you_ doing here?"

"I can't just support myself on my work either!" Dean hissed, "You shouldn't stay here, I've always got people on my tail, bad people, Cas, people who could hurt you."

"Oh and you don't mind putting Ellen and Jo in danger? I'm not some delicate piece of precious artwork, Dean." Cas argued.

"Jo's a policewoman and that's probably because Ellen is her mother, they can handle themselves."

"Well I can handle myself, too. You don't have to worry about me."

"Sure you can, but not like them. You're better off somewhere else."

"Like that's likely to happen!" Cas scoffed, "Why don't you just get to work and leave me be?" And with that Cas promptly turned and stomped toward the back.

"Cas! Wait, Cas don't be like this! Please, Cas, I'm sorry." Dean called and grabbed Cas by the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, just tell me what Ellen wanted you to and leave me alone."

After hours of working and mostly avoiding Dean, Cas leaned back on the counter and rubbed his hands over his face with a sigh. He straightened back up and hung his towel on the edge of the sink.

"You're free to go, boys, or stay for a drink, whichever, just don't forget to lock up when you leave cause I'm leaving." Ellen said as she pushed open the door and walked out with a small wave.

Once she was gone, Dean strolled over to Cas, hands in his pockets and hesitant smile playing on his lips. "Hey… Cas." Dean said, "Are you free for the rest of the night? And more importantly, are you still mad at me?"

Cas looked up and glared at Dean, "I am still mad at you, and though I am not busy for the rest of the night, I was going to have a drink. I suppose if you would like to join me there is nothing I can do to stop you."

"I suppose not." Dean said, smile growing, "I'm gonna hang around, I know where she keeps the good whiskey."

Cas had to suppress a smile as he watched Dean move toward the back closet that Ellen had told them to stay out of. "Dean, do you think it is wise to disobey Ellen?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft, she never has to find out. She'll probably just think Jo drank it." Dean replied, smirking. He pulled out a bottle and opened it to try the whiskey, pausing for a minute with his eyes closed before letting out a soft moan, "God, that's some damn good whiskey."

Cas reached to take the bottle from him and took a swig of the golden liquid, "You are right, it is very good."

Dean just laughed, "Cas, why are you always so serious? Come on, lighten up dude."

"Serious?" Cas tilted his head, "I am not 'serious', I'm just me."

"Fine, you just have a very formal way of speaking and you're a stickler for the rules. You gotta have some fun sometimes, live a little!" Dean sighed and took another drink, feeling the heat of the alcohol, "I mean, with eyes and hair like that you've got to be popular with women and men. I bet you could get anyone you wanted."

"I - Dean, I am not one for 'hooking up' with people for one night stand or casual sex. I'd prefer to be in a relationship with someone who I love and who loves me. Besides, what do you mean about my hair and eyes? They're nothing special." Cas protested.

"Ah, a romantic." Dean sighed, "What do I mean about your hair and eyes? Jesus Cas, don't give me the 'nothing special', have you looked in a mirror? Your eyes are like sapphire and you can totally rock the sex hair."

Cas blushed a deep crimson and looked away. "Dean…" He trailed off and flicked his eyes back to Dean, speechless.

"I mean it, go get yourself someone to love, if anyone can do it, it's you." Dean rolled his eyes, looking down at the bottle in his hands and seeing how much had been drunk. _Maybe I should stop talking, _he thought to himself. "Just stop talking and help me drink the damn whiskey."

"It's not that simple." Cas said quietly, "I have a history of bad judgement."

"Yeah?" Dean laughed, "Tell me 'bout it. I bet I was worse."

"Can we not talk about this?"

"Why, afraid you're gonna tell me too much?"

"No, I don't like talking about my past, and from what I gather, neither do you." Cas countered.  
"Well, I'm drunk now, so I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling you anything." Dean shrugged, "Here, drink."  
Cas took the bottle from Dean, taking a couple of long drinks and leaning on the counter, "Are you scared of what I would think of you if you told me who you are?"

Dean hesitated, "Yes. You would go back to thinking that I'm a criminal."

"That's not true." Cas shook his head, "I want to know."

"Really? I wouldn't." Dean scoffed.

"Just tell me, assbutt."

"Assbutt? Really, Cas?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "But okay."

"Okay, tell me."

(A/N: Oh my god I am so sorry this is so late! I went on vacation and loss track of time, this was 99% done over a week ago D: )


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sighed, "When I was little, my dad and mom were happy, it was good and y brother was born healthy. But then a fire took out our house and my mom was inside and my that's when my dad started drinking. He kept saying he wanted to find the demon of a man who burned down our house and figure out why but he was too drunk to do it. He drank so much that I can barely remember a day that he was sober and so of course he would drive drunk. Well, I think you know where that's going. Anyway after he died, we were sent to our 'uncle' Bobby's because I wasn't old enough to be Sammy's guardian. Bobby worked a lot, though, so I still practically raised Sam. I had to steal and fight to get money, worked two jobs and was a drug dealer to get by. But he grew up just fine, he's off trying to be a lawyer without any clue about what I'm doing, just that I sen him money to help him get by. I want to find the man who killed mother and if there's some motherfuckers who get in my way I take 'em out. The problem is I always get painted as the criminal because the people I deal with are too careful. I bet they'd kill me in a heartbeat if they could."

Cas stood stunned, "That's a lot to take in. Wow, Dean."

"Do you think I'm a criminal?"

"You may not have the cleanest hands, but no I do not think that. I think I need to sit down though, the whiskey and your story are making me dizzy."

Dean nodded and lead the way over to one of the tables. Cas followed but his foot caught on the edge of the floor tile and he tripped, falling just as Dean turned and finding himself face to face with the man on the floor. They stared a moment before Dean surged up and kissed Cas on the lips in response to which Cas froze.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean..." Dean panicked when they pulled apart.

Cas stood up hurriedly, "Oh I know... That was, sorry, I should've been watching where I was going."

"No it's not your fault, I shouldn't have gotten us drunk." Dean said and stood as well, still staring at Castiel.

Cas stared back for a moment before taking a step to close the gap between them and kissing Dean again. He relaxed when Dean kissed back and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck.

"We're probably going to regret this tomorrow." Dean breathed.

"Probably."

"Screw tomorrow." Dean smirked and kissed Cas again, roughly.

In a second, Cas found himself pressed against a table, kissing Dean. He wound his legs around Dean's hips, pulling him in and Dean moaned softly. Dean reciprocated by pulling Cas into him with one hand on the back of his neck and on on his waist. They stayed that way until neither could breathe and Cas finally let go of Dean, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe we should stop before this goes too far." Cas reasoned.

"Or we could just..." Dean grinned suggestively.

"Dean, I already told you, I am not one for casual sex and one night stands. I like you, but think this should stop before it gets to the point that we can't take it back." Cas replied seriously.

"Okay, Cas. I'll respect that. Just one last thing?" Dean nodded.

"Thank you." Cas smiled, "What?"

"Kiss me one more time?"

Cas woke up with a splitting headache and someone's arms wrapped around him. Dean. He sat up suddenly, they were in his bedroom in his studio and the curtains were open revealing the bright sunlight of a new day. He winced as he moved away from the bed, how drunk had he been the night before? By the feel of it he had had way too much to drink. Dean woke when Cas pulled away from him, groaning and looking around before his eyes settled on Cas and widened in shock.

"Good morning Dean." Cas mumbled.

"Morning, Cas." Dean said, "Do you remember last night."

Cas frowned, "Not a thing, but judging by my headache it involved lots of alcohol, I don't get drunk easily." He stopped a thought hitting him like a ton of bricks, "Do you think we…"

"No." Dean replied, "No, we didn't I think you asked me not to."

Cas relaxed and sat back down on the edge of the bed letting an uncomfortable silence settle over them. He finally broke the silence, speaking softly, "Well I suppose you have vigilante like things to be doing today…"

Dean shrugged, "I actually don't plan out the majority of my 'vigilante' activities. It's more of a 'listen to police radio, track my enemy's movement and plans and act when I see fit' kind of thing."

"Do you just sit at home all the time doing things like that with your demon outfit on? What if something happens and you're not at home?"

"I have a couple of outfits lying around places so if I need them I'll go and get whichever is closest. There's one in my car, for example and-" He was cut of by an alarm going off in his pocket and he bolted upright, pulling out his phone. "Believe it or not, I have a friend tracking an assassin, like the one who came after you, and the bastard may be headed to kill someone."

"Shouldn't you go, then?" Cas said, "Go save the day again."

"Yeah," Dean dressed quickly and walked to the window, "Sorry to walk out on you like this, Cas, but I need to go help out." He opened the window and winked one last time before disappearing.

Castiel went along with his normal routine and got ready for the day, getting dressed, cleaning his piano, and such. He was just about to throw on his trench coat and go out shopping when the window in his bedroom shattered. He turned to find himself face to face with The Demon and he let out a sigh.

"Dean?" He asked, "Dean, you know you don't have to break a window to get in here, you could've called for me." The figure didn't reply. "Dean are you okay?"

(Muahaha! I've got plans for this… just wait…)


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean, what's wrong?"

When the Demon didn't reply, Cas reached up and placed his hand on the taller man's shadowed face. The Demon grabbed his wrist and flipped Cas over, knocking the wind out of him and sending the sharp snap of a bone through the studio. Cas lay on his back, to shocked to feel any pain. As he tried to push himself to his feet, the other man pressed his foot into Cas' chest shoving him back down on the floor.

"Hello Castiel." The man said with an accent Cas recognized immediately. The 'Demon' pulled off his mask, revealing a teasing smirk.

"Balthazar."

And then everything was black.

It had been a trap. How could Dean have been so stupid? He'd tracked the assassin to the middle of nowhere somewhere outside town And then the son of a bitch had vanished and that was when he saw the scarecrow with the name 'Castiel' written over the chest sprawled across the road. He'd stopped and hurriedly turned around, realizing his mistake as he sped back to Cas' apartment.

When he finally returned to Cas' window, he found it smashed, bits of glass scattered over the floor. A piece of paper was pinned to the wall with a knife, three words and an address scrawled across it in neat but hastily written handwriting, _Come get him. _

Cas opened his eyes and tried to move only to find that his arms were suspended above his head so that only his toes touched the ground. He was in the room of what he guessed was a quite large, ornate mansion. He wriggled, trying to pull free of the rope, but only succeeded in bumping into a lamp and the rope grated painfully against his wrists so eventually he gave up. A couple of minutes later, footsteps echoed through the seemingly empty hall.

"Cassy! How good of you to join us!" Balthazar said cheerily.

"Us? Who is 'us' and what do you want with me? There is nothing you could want with me!" Cas yelled, squirming in his chains.

"Nothing I could want with you? Oh Cassy, you underestimate yourself! You're the Demon's boyfriend, you're one of the only ones he cares about, so obviously you were the best to get him here."  
"How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, _I_ didn't find out about it, that was thanks to my good friend Crowley. Well, I say friend, he's more of a business partner. I found out the Demon had a… _special friend_, and when I found out it was _you_ of all people, I couldn't believe it. Is that why you named that piece of yours 'Dean's Theme'? Ah well, that's not so important, is it? The important thing is that I get ready for you boyfriend to arrive so I can kill him." Balthazar said with a cheerful tone that Cas couldn't stand.

"There's no way you'd be able to kill him!" Cas protested, squirming again, "He's a better fighter than you."

"Ah, yes, but Cassie you forget I have friends and your Dean is just one man, one crazy lovesick man." Balthazar grinned and snapped his fingers. Two armed guards appeared in the doorway, "You two, guard the door, don't let anything in or out." The guards nodded in unison and returned outside, following the order. Balthazar turned from Cas and swept out of the room with a final 'ta-ta Cassie'.

Dean parked outside the mansion, looking over the high walls and wondering if he could scale them. He approached the wall nearest the gate and just as he was reaching up to pulling himself up, the gate opened, making him jump. He walked inside the yard warily, pulling a knife from his belt. He looked up at the windows of the mansion, all were curtained but one and he could see the shadowed figure of a man. _Cas._ He scaled the too-well placed vines on the side of the building so he could she the man clearly. It was Cas and he'd been strung up like a ham in a butcher shop and Dean felt his blood boil. He knew it was an awful mistake to push the window open, but seeing Cas had left him without any sense. When he slipped inside he covered Cas' mouth with his hand.

"Cas, it's me," He whispered, "I need you to be quiet, don't freak out, okay?" He took his hand from Cas' lips.

"Dean." Cas whispered turning and kissing Dean slowly before pulling back in a panic, "Dean, they're going to kill you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas, you sound so cliche," Dean chuckled softly, "I'm cutting you down but you have to stay here, don't you dare follow me."

"There's no was I'm going to stay here without you, Dean, please, don't leave me." Cas hissed, "There're going to kill you."

"I'll be okay, now stay here or so help me, I will… I'm going now, stay here." Dean commanded.

He slashed at the rope with his knife before hurrying away to swiftly knock out the guards with a couple soft thuds. He slipped down the hall listening for any sounds from the other rooms. He heard footsteps in a lounge room down the hall and he moved up to the doorframe, listening.

"Well, it's nice of you to finally show, Demon." A voice said from inside.

"I apologize, I only just got your invitation." Dean smirked under his mask as he walked into the room, "I'm fashionably late, what can I say?"

"Well, all is forgiven." Balthazar said, standing, "Now, down to business. I do believe I have some killing to do."

"Hah, what're you gonna do, throw your wine glass at me?" Dean laughed.

"Actually, I was wondering how you feel about a good old fashioned sword fight." Balthazar drew out two swords from behind him and tossed one to Dean.

Dean caught the sword and swung it, testing the weight and movement, "I say, you're on." He slashed out at Balthazar, "But d'ya think you could maybe introduce yourself?"

Balthazar dodged and caught Dean's sword against his own, "Ah, yes, I'm Balthazar, I'll be your murderer tonight, so sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Unfortunately I don't remember ordering one snarky murderer." Dean replied and circled Balthazar.

"Well, if it would make it more exciting," He pulled out a throwing knife, sending it over at Dean, grazing his arm, "I don't play by the rules."

"Good, cause neither do I." Dean ignored the pain of his arm and kicked at Balthazar's leg, almost knocking him over.

Cas stood for a moment as Dean left the room and took out the guards. There was a lengthy silence before a clang and a crash came from another room. He hurried out of the room and down the hall running into a man in the hall and he fell back. A man seemed to tower over him and he tried to scramble away.

"Hello, Angel." The man said in a gruff voice, "Going somewhere?" He grabbed Cas by the arm and clasped his hand over his mouth. Cas bit his hand but only succeeded in getting a small grunt from the man. "Don't even bother, I'm gonna make this hell for you. The name's Crowley, I'm the king."

He threw Cas against the wall so he hit his head with a crack, "Please!" Cas groaned, trying to pull himself to his feet. Instead, Crowley pulled him up by the hair and grasped his throat until Cas was lightheaded and he nearly passed out. He then dragged the man to a door down the room where Dean and Balthazar were at different ends of the room.

"Dean."

The fighting continued on until they both had cuts and new forming bruises on their arms. Finally they found themselves on opposite sides of the room, hurling insults and small knives after they had run out of bullets and their swords had been stuck in the walls. With his final knife, Dean pinned Balthazar's hand to the wall, eliciting a scream from his opponent. They got to a standstill and

"You fight well, boy." Balthazar said a smile forming on his lips, "But you know, two people can easily beat one weak little boy."

Dean looked up at the door to see a short man holding an almost unconscious Cas by the back of the shirt. The man let go of Cas and he crumbled to the ground as the man pulled out a gun swiftly and firing one single shot.

Pain exploded through Dean's chest and he slid back against the wall, bringing a hand to his chest, finding blood on his fingers as everything went dark.

Cas' eyes flew open as a gunshot ripped through the air, "Dean!" He screamed and dragged himself over to Dean whose eyes were closed and breathing barely audible. "Dean! Dean, please, please, no, you can't do this to me! Please! I need you!"

Another shot echoed through Cas' hearing and he doubled over at Dean's side, clutching the wound in his own side. His vision began fading and he heard voices in the background saying 'let's go' and 'good work'. He felt like one of those characters in a bad action/romance film as everything slipped away, taken over by darkness. The last thing he heard was a forced whisper, a rough but fading voice. Dean.

"Cas."

(A/N: Gosh this is so late! Apologies! Life is a pain sometimes but hey, I got it done. You're welcome for the end by the way.)


	8. The End

"Cas."

That was the last thing Castiel heard Dean Winchester say before the dark took over.

"Dean."

That was the first thing Dean Winchester heard Castiel say when the fog began to clear.

((Goodness, it's been a while. Anyway, here's the end. Should I write an epilogue? Hmmm… maybe if I find the time, but for now, it's been lovely, and I love all of you! Until next time! -sherlockinthetardiswiththesalt))


End file.
